Many printing devices include internal accessories or can be configured to connect with external accessories. A substrate may be fed from the printing device to an accessory device, or the substrate may be received by the printing device from an accessory device. For example, a printing device may form an image on a substrate and then feed the substrate to an accessory device for stacking, binding, stapling or any other finishing operation. Pre-printing operations, such as priming of the substrate may be performed prior to the substrate being received by the printing device.